Germ Factory
Germ Factory is the tenth episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis Leshawna has to stay home sick, when she gets a cold, giving Duncan the idea, to escape school, by getting himself sick. Plot It's Giggle-Doh Day at the daycare, and Chef hands the kids multiple cans of modelling clay to play with. Things immediately get out of hand as the kids make a mess in the classroom, by throwing the clay all over the place. Somehow, Cody manages to get stuck to the ceiling. Chef tries to keep them under control, but loses his patience when someone throws clay at him, so he orders the kids to sit down. Chef tries to teach the kids responsibility, and asks them who was responsible for the mess. The kids instead blame him, as he is the one who gave them the Giggle-Doh in the first place. As punishment, Chef orders them to clean the room, while he returns to his office to do his work, taking photographs of himself to submit to the Child Educator Calendar. While the rest of the kids are cleaning the classroom, Duncan plans another escape, by digging a tunnel, so he can visit the newly open funfair. Jude tries to persuade him to stay and clean the mess they made, but Duncan retorts that Leshawna isn't cleaning as well. Jude explains that Leshawna is sick and is therefore absent. This gives Duncan a new idea to skip school: get sick. Following Bridgette's suggestion of calling Leshawna, the kids video chat with her and wish her well. Instead of being upset for missing school, Leshawna is having the time of her life, being able to watch TV all day, and getting her mother to serve her ice cream. Feeling envious, Duncan rallies the other kids at the castle, to find a way to get sick. After watching a video of how not to get sick, the kids plan to do the opposite: licking every contaminated areas in order to get infected. Only Courtney opposes the plan, as not only does she find the idea disgusting, she is one day away from getting a gold star for 100-days of attendance. The kids put their plan into motion, and lick every corner of the classroom in order to get infected. However, even when they lick the class until it's spotless, they realize they still are not sick yet. Not giving up yet, Duncan decides to continue with the plan and find the dirtiest place in the daycare, the washroom. Using glow in the dark sticks, the kids find how dirty the washroom is and lick every surface there. Disgusted with her friends' actions, Courtney tries to tell Chef, only to find him posing while wearing a wig which further disgusts her. Hours later, the kids have become severely sick and all of them are suffering from episodes of vomiting and diarrhea. Courtney initially believes that she is safe, as she didn't lick any of the contaminated surfaces, only for Bridgette to sneeze on her and infecting her as well. Near the end of the day, Chef returns to the classroom to find all the kids terribly ill. The next day, Leshawna is fully recovered and returns to the daycare, only to find she is the only kid attending. Everyone else is at sick at home and recuperating. Chef holds up the latest edition of the "Child Educators Calendar" and flips to the page where his picture is in. Upon seeing himself dressed as a Viking and holding balloons, Chef realizes that he overdid it. There's a knock at the front door, where a sick Courtney tries to gain entry to the daycare, hoping that she can obtain her perfect attendance star. The episode ends with Duncan in his room vomiting, finally realizing what a bad idea this was and admits this was his worst plan ever. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Leshawna *Duncan *Courtney *Owen Burnham *Noah *Gwen *Bridgette *Harold McGrady *Beth *Izzy *Jude Lizowski Minor Roles *Leshawna's Mama (Non-Speaking Cameo; Hands Only; On a Phone Screen) Trivia *The hands of Leshawna's mom are seen, handing her a bowl of ice cream. *Izzy reenacts the infamous head twisting scene from the 1973 film, "The Exorcist". Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Leshawna Episodes Category:Duncan Episodes